Y eso dolía
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la enfermería iluminaba sus rostros, ambos sonreían, ambos estaban rotos. Y eso dolía. Severus Snape/OC


**Título:** Y eso dolía

 **Universo/Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pareja (s):** Severus Snape/OC

 **Disclairmer:** Únicamente son dueña de la historia y de los dos OC mencionados, el resto pertenece a Joanne Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un poco y de paso le doy una enamorada a Severus.

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **I**

 _ **Porque ella sí, pero él no.**_

 **A** nn nunca había sido fanática del silencio, ella misma se caracterizaba por ser una persona ruidosa pero en esos momentos, mientras escuchaba sin interrumpir la acalorada discusión que se daba entre la pelinegra hermana menor de James Potter y Severus Snape ella deseaba que Madam Pomfrey estuviera ahí para apaciguar la discusión y que el silencio monótono de la enfermería volviera.

Ann había fijado su vista hacia el ventanal detrás de la cama en la cual Severus se encontraba sentado, intentando a todo momento no hacer contacto visual con él pues sabía que si eso sucedía, sería incluida en la discusión y era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

Discutir con la hermana menor de James Potter no era una de sus cosas favoritas, aunque únicamente lo hubiera hecho dos o tres veces era algo que no olvidaba y que comúnmente la veía hacer con su hermano, Severus o Sirius: sus ojos azules brillando con furia, sus puños apretados fuertemente y sus nudillos blancos, la tensión en sus hombros, su voz siendo más grave de lo normal.

Para Ann, era incluso increíble que siguiera manteniendo una relación con Severus o Sirius, con quiénes discutía más, pues no tenía con ellos ningún lazo sanguíneo que los uniera.

— _¡Celene!_ —El grito de Severus hizo que se sobresaltará un poco, se giró y pudo observar como la pelinegra salía de la enfermería a paso firme mientras maldecía en voz baja, tanto a su hermano como a Sirius Black.

La de ojos grises observó a Severus, quién seguía con su vista fija en la salida de la enfermería. Ann suspiró, el rostro del de la casa de Slytherin estaba arañado, una de sus cejas se encontraba cortada al igual que su labio, entre sus negros cabellos aún había pequeñas ramas del Sauce Boxeador y en su mejilla derecha empezaba a aparecer un tercer hematoma.

—Fueron James y Sirius, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó suavemente, Severus asintió lentamente, sin verla, Ann deslizó su mano tiernamente sobre las sábanas blancas de la camilla para sujetar su huesuda y larga mano— ¿Por qué le mentiste?

—No quiero meterme en problemas. —Respondió simplemente, está vez, viéndola directamente a los ojos, su mirada penetrándola, haciéndola temblar.

—Sev, para ellos, _tú_ eres el problema —le dijo Ann mientras que con uno de sus dedos le tocaba.

Severus no le tomo mayor importancia y sólo dijo:— Creí que Lily vendría…

Ann aflojó un poco su agarre de la mano de Severus.

 _Porque eso le dolió._

Porque Ann amaba a Severus en secreto desde que tenían catorce años, porque ella había perdido clases sólo para ir a velar por él en la enfermería, porque ella estaba ahí cuando era humillado, porque ella no lo abandonaba en ningún momento, porque ella estaba ahí cuando él sufría por Lily, porque ella sólo tenía ojos para Severus, pero él no.

—Lamento que Celene te haya despertado —murmuró Severus luego de un par de minutos que habían parecido horas.

Ann río por lo bajo, haciendo que Severus sonriera de lado, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a como lucía, su pijama consistía en una camisa de tirantes y un short púrpura con liebres.

La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la enfermería iluminaba sus rostros, ambos sonreían, ambos estaban rotos. _Y eso dolía._

—No te preocupes, siempre estoy disponible para mis amigos —respondió con una tierna sonrisa

 _«Siempre estoy disponible para ti»_ le quería decir, gritar en la cara a Severus Snape en esos momentos, porque ahí estaba ella, muriendo de sueño, cansada, luciendo ridícula con una pijama que no era de ella pero con la cual no había tenido vergüenza en salir cuando Celene llegó a por ella diciéndole que él estaba en la enfemería.

¡Porque ella lo amaba, joder! _Y eso dolía._

—Gracias, Ann —le dijo Severus.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí —dijo entre medio de un bostezo mientras se recostaba en la camilla, sin soltar aún la mano de Ann.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí, Sev —le susurró tiernamente mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente, antes de empezarle a cantar una canción.

Y ahí estaba ella, Ann Evancho, la chica de Hufflepuff que siempre amaría a Severus pero que él nunca sabría que eso sería así. _Y eso dolía._

* * *

 **¡Bam! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero dejen sus opiniones y hayan disfrutado de este corto escrito :')**

 **Siempre me imaginé que pudo haber alguien que sí amo a nuestro Severus, y pues, ¡esa persona es nada más ni nada menos que la dulce Ann Evancho! Mi queridísima OC. Sin más que decir, _luces fuera_.**


End file.
